Twisted Science
by TheExaltedAngel
Summary: Sayoka's friend after saving her from a pack of poochyenas only to get badly hurt from them, to him it didn't matter he saved her. Just as he's on his way to recovery the hospital he's staying is blown up, by only Kalos's biggest criminal organisation. Team Flare.


**My first Pokemon Fanfic hope you enjoy**

(Ryvern POV)

"Come on Ry, let's play you have been gone for the week." A girl says pouting slightly as she knocks on the Ry's door.

"Alright I'm coming, you excited to get your first Pokemon in a few weeks Sayoka?" Ryvern asks the girl called Sayoka.

"Yeah, so close to getting them I can't wait." The girl of only ten years old says jumping around in a good mood.

"Who will you get?" Ryvern asks as the ten year old boy puts on his jacket.

"I want chespin it's so cute, but what would you get?" Sayoka asks the energetic boy as he runs outside to play with her.

"I would like fenekin or froakie, so what do you want to play?" He asks as anyone nearby could feel the energy leak off him like a wave.

"How about hide and seek, I mean Vaniville has quite a lot of good places to hide, don't you think." Running off to hide.

"Guess I'm counting then." Ryvern says excitedly as he starts counting.

After counting to fifty he was ready to look for her.

"Ready or not I here I come." His slightly high pitched voice calls out, as he starts to look around.

And so they played hide and seek until it started turning dark. "Sayoka I think we should head home now, it is starting to get dark now." Ryvern calls out, his turn to find her again.

"Let's just finish this game okay?" Her voice returns, making him sigh. "But we could get attacked by wild Pokemon." He tries to reason with her.

"No they won..." She starts only to scream.

Rushing towards where he heard her voice, when he gets there what he see makes him freeze.

Sayoka is surrounded by Pokemon that don't look that friendly growling at her menacingly.

"Hey!" He shouts making the Pokemon turn to him, forgetting about the girl.

"Run Sayoka!" He shouts, throwing a pebble at the Pokemon to get their attention on him, which appeared to be poochyena.

The growling towards him increased. "Run Sayoka go home, get help." Running from the poochyenas.

Leaving Sayoka in shock, then her brain caught up to the situation. "No Ryvern don't." she screams trying to stop him, but it's too late.

"Got to find mum." She murmurs to herself again and again, running home to get help.

 **(Meanwhile running in the forest)**

'At least Sayoka will be safe now, even if I'm not.' He thought to himself, as he started to feel his legs hurt from all the running he'd done.

A few minutes later, after tarting to head back towards the houses, he stumbled, the poochyenas behind him howling in victory.

Their prey had fallen, the sound could reach all the way to town, alerting them that something had happened.

Backing away from them as best he could, his leg hurting from the fall.

They just slowly circled him, until he backed up against a tree. 'Now I will die.' He thought sadly as the first dog leapt forwards biting his cheek.

"Aarrghh." His pained scream echoing through out the forest.

 **(Meanwhile with Sayoka)**

Running into the safety of the town, she went immediately to her house to get her parents.

"Mum, dad, come quickly!" She screamed into the night, as the door to her house opened, revealing her worried parents.

"Where were you we were so worried." They say, hugging her tightly.

"Ryvern... help me... Help him." She pants, her days adventure and fun taking her strength.

"What do you mean." Her mum asks hurriedly.

"Poochyena... Saved me... Save him." She says, when a howl rang through the night.

"Sounds like poochyenas?" Her father said looking towards the forest.

"What does she mean by 'save him'?" Her mother asked.

"Maybe he got stuck somewhere, Ryvern is usually attached to her like a limpet to her." Her father wondered.

Ryvern was quite a good friend of Sayoka's family. "Maybe..." Her mother starts when. "Aaaargh." rings out through the air.

"Did that sound like him." Her mother gasps as she realises what Sayoka meant. "Quick let's go before he is eaten." Her father realises as well, both rushing into the forest to find the boy.

When they got there, they saw a boy, his face bitten probably by a poochyena, just letting his eye survive barely.

Hovering next to him, a floating sword stood guard, watching over the boy.

"Ryvern!" Her mother gasps as she sees what happened to the poor boy.

Trying to get closer to him, to help when the sword moves in front of them, halting their progress.

"Please move, we need to get to him." The mother cries, to the energetic boy reduced to an unconscious heap.

The Pokemon obviously, sensing their sincerity moves to the side letting them through, Sayoka's father bringing out a pokeball releasing a fearow.

Picking up the boy, Sayoka's father moves to his fearow only to be stopped by the sword Pokemon again.

"Do you want to come with me?" He asks the Pokemon getting a nod from it.

"Well hop aboard then." He gestures to the fearow.

"I'll take him to the hospital, you keep watch of Sayoka and let his parents know what happened." He says as he flies away on the fearow, the sword Pokemon with him.

"Well, guess this leaves me with the hard part then." Her mother says, walking back to the town.

When she got their she saw Sayoka lying on the ground, sleeping peacefully, picking her up she makes her way towards Ryvern's house.

Knocking on the door, she waited for a response. Opening it Ryvern's mother asks. "Hello, how can I... Oh Rebecca how are you and Tom?"

"Well we're are fine, Sayoka and Ryvern on the other hand..." She trails off, looking at the ground slightly.

"Well would you like to come in at least and explain." She suggests not fully grasping what she said.

"Sure, would it be okay if Sayoka slept here, she has had an exhausting day." Rebecca asks, gesturing to the sleeping girl on her shoulder.

"Sure, sure, she can bunk in Ryvern's room." She gestures upstairs.

Coming back down after putting in bed, she then sits down on the couch opposite Ryvern's mother.

"So what happened?" She asks, making Rebecca look sad.

"Did you hear the howling from poochyenas this evening?" She asks, getting a nod in return.

"Yeah who couldn't, what does this have anything to do with anything?" She asks getting confused.

"Did you hear a scream then?" Rebecca asked Sarah.

"Yeah, do you know who it was?" She asked getting a bit more awake.

"Yes... It was Ryvern." She says softly. "Oh okay... Wait what?!" Sarah screams.

"Ryvern, what happened." She says shouting.

"Apparently he got attacked them, that was the scream, Tom has taken him to the hospital to get help." She says.

"So what can we do." Sarah asked being a bit reasonable, or maybe it was just the shock setting in.

"Nothing, my husband will let us know of his condition as so as he knows, the next problem however is Sayoka." She says both of them realising it.

"I don't think we should tell her what happened to him, until he comes back, say he went to the hospital and nothing else." Sarah suggests.

"Well until she wakes up we have no idea what happened, so what do you say that we get some sleep then." Rebecca says, lying down on the couch.

"Sarah..." She asks not getting a reply, looking over to her friend she saw her sleeping peacefully.

"Huh guess this day was exhausting for everyone." Herself giving into sleep too.

 **(Time Skip)**

(Sayoka POV)

The next morning Sayoka started to stir. Yawning slightly as she slowly opened her eyes.

Looking around she noticed something different, this wasn't her room, it didn't even look like her house.

After a few more minutes of pondering it all came back to her, the games of hide and seek, Ryvern telling her to come home as it was getting dark, getting surrounded by poochyenas, Ryvern distracting them, then the ear... piercing shriek.

"Oh gods what's happened to Ry." She muttered racing downstairs, to see her and Ryvern's mothers talking over the kitchen table.

"Where's Ryvern, Mother?" She asks, making both parents turn to her, one looking sad the other looking like she had swallowed something undesirable.

"He'll be back here later, he just had to go to the hospital for a little while okay, he should be fine."

"But the screaming, the howling the poochyenas, what happened to him, I want to know." She said, the expression on her face, letting them know that she would only accept the truth.

"Fine, but first tell us what happened last night." Her mother said.

"Well Ryvern told me that we should go home since it was getting dark, but I said that we could just play till he found me again. He then heard me scream as I was surrounded by a pack of poochyenas, he got there a few seconds later, distracting them before leading them in a different direction in the forest." She paused to recall the rest of the events.

"He told me to run, before running away the poochyenas chasing, I did what he said, come back to the town to get help, calling for you, and well, you know the rest." She said looking down as she remembered how he saved her.

"So he saved you from the poochyenas then..." Her mother said, who was realising how good a friend he was to her.

"Thank you, now his condition will require him to be in hospital for at least a week, before he can come home." She said sadly, making Sayoka develop a few tears.

"So he is hurt then?" Sayoka asks hoping it isn't true.

"Yes, and would have been worse if it wasn't for another Pokemon saving him." She said making Sayoka crumble to the floor.

"It's all my fault that he is hurt, if only I didn't urge him to play with me then." She said sobbing on the ground as her parents just watched unsure what to do.

Rebecca, looking down at her child which was usually a bundle of energy, so sad.

"Sayoka, it'll be fine, I'm sure he doesn't blame you for what happened, it'll be fine you'll see." She says bringing her eyes to look at her, as she sniffed, her face wet with tears.

"Can we see him?" She asks hopefully.

"Maybe in a day or two." She says smiling.

 **(Time skip 2 days)**

It was finally the day that they could visit him, she was nervous, excited and sorry. Hopeful that he wouldn't hate her, nervous cause she hadn't seen him since then and excited cause she would she him again.

"Okay before you go in, please be mindful that he has quite a bit of scarring..." The nurse that was leading them to his room said quietly.

"Thanks." Rebecca, hoping Sayoka wouldn't respond to badly to see her best friend like this.

Opening the door, they saw Ryvern, sitting up watching a TV on the wall as it showed a movie with the latest Pokemon battles that had happened.

Hearing the door open, he turned toward them, and that's when they gasped as they saw the right side of his face.

"Ryvern your..." Rebecca started when he sighed.

"I know, the bandages came off yesterday." He said looking left where Sayoka was hiding behind her mother, her open mouth covered by her hand as she looked on in shock.

"Good to see you are okay then." He said with a small smile on his face.

As she rushed over and hugged him tight.

Crying as she spoke she said. "How can you still smile at me when I got you hurt."

"Because you are my best friend." He said patting her back as she continued to cry, this time with with happiness that he didn't hate her.

All the while Rebecca watched on with a small smile on her face.

And so they talked, by the time they left it was getting dark.

The thing that stuck in Sayoka's mind was the claw and bite marks on the right side of his face, where even his eye had lost its colour becoming just pale white.

"Well in three more days he will be able to come home and spend more time." Rebecca chuckled at the happy expression on her daughter's face.

"And I told you he would be happy to see you again." She said as Sayoka continued on with a happy expression on her face.

Still living the happy moment they didn't notice what soon happened.

*Booom*

A explosion rocked the ground, as the building they had just left blew sky high. Soon the only sound could be heard was the crying of Sayoka as the hospital that her friend and only one had been recovering in was blown up.

Fire and rescue teams soon showing up along with police, try as they might they couldn't move the distraught girl. For that day was the worst day of her life.

 **That is it for my first Pokemon Fanfic, Hope you enjoy it. Any question please review and I'll answer them the best I can.**

 **Please check my other stories too, you never know what you might like in them.**

 **Through Death I Get My Silence...**


End file.
